Natural Disaster
by DreamReap
Summary: When a small storm unexpectedly morphs and brings destruction, how will Ritsuka   and Soubi coupe and change? They are faced with terrible situations when a typhoon strikes. Healing and recovery is a difficult process.
1. Chapter 1, Calm

**Natural Disaster: Chapter 1, Calm **

_If only things hadn't happened so suddenly. For Ritsuka, Soubi and everyone involved, if they had known sooner, if things had gone more _naturally_ maybe it wouldn't have turned out to be such a _disaster_. Maybe they could all still be safe. Maybe they wouldn't have discovered the things they had, good or bad._

x

"Storms are expected to sweep through the area Tuesday evening. Residents are being advised to take precautions. This may be a mild thunderstorm but as they say, 'It's better to be safe than sorry!'

Fujiwara-san, would you mind giving us all a reminder of just what residents should do to ensure safety?"

Another voice took over on the glowing screen. He spoke calmly, newscasters were none to urgent. Just another bout of bad weather, it had happened before. "Of course, you see, the storm headed our way isn't anything major but you never know what could happen. The best thing to do is stay indoors. Close storm shutters and keep flashlights nearby in case of possible power outages. For a longer list of things you and your family can do, please-"

Ritsuka sighed and clicked off the small television. He got up from the edge of his bed where he had been watching the weather forecast and peered out of his balcony window. Sure enough, dark, gray clouds were starting to loom in the sky.

He was disappointed about the coming rain, the reason being that he and Soubi had planned to go on a walk the next day. There were some nice trails through the park woods that Ritsuka wanted to check out. He wanted to see the view, take pictures, and just hang out. Autumn was quickly changing to winter but some trees still held their colorful leaves. The leaves would all be gone soon, though a slight rise in the temperature meant the storm coming would be one of rain and not snow fall. Rainstorms meant he and Soubi would have to stay indoors instead of going out as planned.

He looked out the window again, contemplating the possible severity of the weather. It had been pretty dry outside lately with a little light rain now and then. Ritsuka wondered what it would really be like, would even actually rain hard today? He pulled his cellphone out of his sweatshirt pocket and started to wonder if Soubi already knew about the change in weather. Ritsuka scowled out his window, weather was so unpredictable. It was exactly, he thought, as the newsman had said, 'You never know what could happen.'

x

Soubi was very aware of the pending storm, and was indeed not happy about it, he was having quite some troubles due to the massive windows in his apartment. The wall that opened to his balcony was about eighty percent glass. If it happened to hail and Soubi didn't have something up to protect the windows he would be positively screwed. The Zero boys were more or less helping him out.

Thanks to his landlord, each time storms came he had to do this. But it hadn't rained for a while so everything needed to be prepared. He had some sufficient but extremely annoying plywood boards that needed to be bolted in place over each massive window panel.

Soubi sighed in irritation. He hated that he suddenly had so many things to do, especially when he still wanted to make time to go visit Ritsuka that evening.

x

Ritsuka was out on his balcony now. The balcony of that new house of his, the house that was empty of any past. He was used to it there by now, as they had been moved in for quite a while. Seimei had been dead for quite a while. In the beginning Ritsuka was bothered by the berating thoughts of the empty third bedroom, the connected bathroom that was completely his with no one to share it with. The spot on the shoe mat that would never be filled, the one less pair of house slippers, one less coat on the hooks. He hated that his bed was his bed and never to be shared and that when he slept in his new house he never had anyone to sleep with. He didn't explore the house like his old self might've, like he may have gone on adventures through it with Seimei. Now through many everyday trials of just being alone he had conquered it fairly well. All and all, though, he mostly stayed in his bedroom. He would go to the kitchen when his mother called for him, and tried spending time in the other areas of his house but it never felt right. It felt empty. In the past he had made trips to the altar downstairs. The altar that honored Seimei. At first it may have scared him, but Ritsuka grew accustomed to praying at the altar often. He no longer prayed at it. He no longer thought of Seimei there. Not since his trip to Seven Voices. Not since he met Seimei again. _Alive._

Ritsuka prodded at the heavy board that was leaning against his house out on his balcony. Instead of a simple roll down shutter to close up glass doors during storms, Ritsuka had a large board that leaned against the wall of his balcony. He figured, and the weatherman had said, it should be put up over his window even in a mild storm. He hadn't used it since last year and his father had put it up then. It was very difficult for him to move and he wished someone else was there to help him out. Ritsuka pulled with all his strength and was able to budge it from the spot it had stuck in. He stepped back a moment, breathing heavy and wishing he were bigger, stronger. Only now, he didn't wish he was as big and strong as Seimei. Ritsuka was thinking it would be nice if he was as big and strong as Soubi.

There was also another problem with closing up his door. Soubi. Ritsuka hadn't heard from the man yet that evening. He wasn't sure if Soubi intended to come over, and if he did a large, heavy board in front of Ritsuka's locked door might make it difficult.

Suddenly Ritsuka changed his mind, frowning at his previous thoughts, if Soubi needed to get in that badly he could, or at least call.

With a big tug the board came over halfway more and Ritsuka smiled at his hard work. It started to sprinkle. Rain pattered down softly.

x

"Soubi, Soubi come over here." Natsuo called from the couch, beckoning the man over. His cat ears lied flat on his head, his tail twitching slowly, mirroring the scared look on his face.

Youji was outside repairing a board and Natsuo wished for his reassurance.

Soubi begrudgingly made his way to the couch. "What is it?" He was sure to kick Natsuo out into the starting rain if whatever he had to say was unimportant. Soubi just didn't have the time right then.

Natsuo pointed to the television screen in front of him. The news was on and featuring a weather special. Emergency storm warnings beeped at the bottom of the screen.

"I repeat," the weatherman said. "All residents are advised to go for cover immediately. Evacuation is not possible at this late stage."

Soubi stared at the screen puzzled. What were they talking about? Why would evacuation even be considered? Shouldn't that have begun way earlier if it was necessary?

"Warning, the pending storm threat has increased dramatically. A sudden typhoon has appeared on the map. It is being classified as a _strong_ to _intensive_ storm. Wind speeds may be upwards of 100 miles per hour. Major damage expected in urban Tokyo areas, with the storm currently headed toward area 23. A second, also unexpected, typhoon is headed toward Hakone. This is quite unbelievable.. High winds and rain are to be expected within the half hour."

The emergency weather forecast ended and turned to some reporters discussing the facts with a weather expert.

"This storm has come up quite unexpectedly, what do you make of that?"

"It is extremely unusual for something of this nature to occur, or rather it never has before. Storms of this size cannot just be missed by the radar. No one really understands where this storm has suddenly popped up from or why. What we do know is that it is very, very dangerous. All we can do is hope and pray for everyone's safety."

Soubi eyes were widened. A wave of fright swept over him. Not fearful for himself, fearful for Ritsuka. He had to get to Ritsuka. He had to make sure Ritsuka was okay, a sudden storm of such massive size really worried him. Soubi felt rather defenseless. Storms, weather, he had little control over things like that. And anything could happen. He needed to protect Ritsuka. He needed to be by his side no matter what.

"Natsuo, get your brother, now."

Natsuo got up from the couch at Soubi's command. Soubi was already up and taking out coats. He swiftly put his on and handed the twins theirs. "I have to go check on Ritsuka. You two need to go to Kio's, I don't have time to finish the apartment here. Go straight there. Do what he says, I'll come later if I can."

Youji and Natsuo nodded gravely, clutching each other's hands. They couldn't sense pain but they certainly could sense mood. Soubi's worry was making them concerned as well. Soubi would fret about things often but not so openly, not with such urgent action. They were worried about what was happening around them and didn't understand the suddenness of it, and worse, a bad storm was supposedly heading toward Hokone. Where Goura was. The Septimal Moon Ministry, their home, Nagisa. Would it be okay?

The three rushed out the door with nothing more than cell phones on them. Soubi took one last glance at his poorly prepared apartment and headed out.

x

Ritsuka, unexpectedly, was safe, warm, and comfortable. He held no worries but that shared of the character in his novel. He didn't even have his cell within sight.

After much effort Ritsuka had gotten the storm shutter up properly and could now hear rain drops hitting it with a metallic _'ploop._' It started raining lightly when he was out there so he took a short bath to rid himself of the chill. His damp hair hung recklessly over his eyes.

Ritsuka's feline ears perked as the wind howled and began to pick up. He shivered nervously. Then, immediately, told himself there was no reason to be frightened of an innocent storm and tried to settle into his book again.

_'Thump, thump. Thump, thump.'_

The storm board rattled annoyingly against the side of the house, propelled by the wind. Ritsuka fretted as to whether he secured it properly.

It was just a small storm he reminded himself, nothing to worry about. Rain was not scary. Wind was not.

Ritsuka had never heard the second newscast.

* * *

><p><em>I want to say a special thank you to Cheywolfe for reading this over, beforehand, and giving me her opinions, it was very helpful!<em>

_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2, Apart

**Natural Disaster: Chapter 2, Apart**

The terrifying sudden storm that had been a shock to everyone swirled overhead. No one in Tokyo or beyond expected a simple thunderstorm to suddenly morph into a typhoon. Soubi, who was outside trying desperately to make his way to Ritsuka's side, hadn't bothered with an umbrella as it would have been surely blown away.

He was worried, so worried. He had experienced a typically bad storm once before, alone in his dorm at Seven Voices.

_Wind blew around the large building with menacing speed. Much of the Seven Voices Academy was underground for safety reasons but, in order to keep up the look of a hotel, the dorms were above._

_Soubi, on the second floor from ground level sat alone in his single dorm. The dreary room he had lived in ever since he was five._

_Nine, now, was a time when sudden noises terrified him. He was not used to Ritsu's loud voice the least bit. Nor the crack of his whip. Each sudden rumble of thunder reminded him of that loud voice. Each flash of lightening reminding of the blinding white hot pain that that thing brought him. He cowered in the corner of his bed, alone. Alone. Always alone since he came to this terrible place. Even Ritsu-sensei didn't pay very much attention to him. Ritsu-sensei was busy, 'Always busy, Soubi-kun,' he would say. And when he wasn't busy, the time they spent together was always training, training, training. Soubi was grateful that Ritsu cared enough to train him properly but it wasn't enough. Soubi wanted something more._

_The lights flickered and he was alone still. Alone in the dark. The dark, where monsters came. Ritsu would visit him in the dark, he was never Sensei then. Soubi had taken to keeping a light on at all times when he could. It kept the fear away at least when he was alone._

_Septimal Moon kept generators and backup power read because they ran a high tech science facility and had major security systems, but that was all underground. The top floor dorms didn't receive very much care so a power outage during a storm wasn't abnormal._

_In the dark with fears of his monstrous present Soubi huddled in his blankets, mourning his pathetic loneliness. Wishing the horrible storm out his window, the storm that bent trees over and blew dirt everywhere, would just end._

He didn't want Ritsuka to experience that. He wanted to see the boy and ensure he was okay. Soubi was so concerned about how a _typhoon _would effect Ritsuka that he never even considered Ritsuka had not seen the forecast at all. That the boy was still only expecting a quick thunderstorm to pass by.

A simple phone call wouldn't reassure Soubi but it was better than nothing so he had texted Ritsuka anyway. To no avail. He hoped the boy was merely away from his phone and knew that that was likely but still he worried.

Soubi ran, with fear going through his veins faster than his feet slamming against the pavement. Ritsuka was alone, and with the sudden storm coming Soubi got the immediate urge that he should be by Ritsuka's side.

Soubi loved Ritsuka. A warming, filling love. It was, he often thought, the best thing he had ever felt. Except, except when that horribly wonderful love drove you insane with fear, worry.

What made Soubi worry even more was that he hadn't seen Ritsuka very much that day. It was only for a very short time when he picked the boy up from school. They walked back to Ritsuka's place together, holding hands the whole time, but Soubi had homework to do and Ritsuka said it would be best that he go home and work on it. Soubi left the boy begrudgingly, promising to come back. Promising. When he got home the work had to be forsaken for precautionary preparations for a mild storm.

Now that storm was not so mild.

Soubi did not know how Ritsuka was doing. He ran. He needed to see that boy's lovely face.

He wasn't accustomed to being so behind. _Late._ He hadn't prepared at all. He should be, just as Seimei, as Ritsu had trained him, always on time.

A storm? A typhoon?

These things were arbitrary happenings that mussed his routine. He was behind track and doing the one thing he always carefully avoided.

Leaving his master waiting.

The rain was coming sideways as the wind speed climbed toward 30. It was getting worse. It had only just begun.

x

Ritsuka started each time he heard the board outside bang against the house. He began to worry and searched for his phone in pursuit of comfort.

He had missed texts from, of course, Soubi. Also a few from Yuiko. But the ones that worried him were Soubi's. They had been sent starting about one hour ago.

_'Ritsuka, are you okay?'_

_'Does the storm bother you? I'm awfully busy I'll try to head over when I finish up here.'_

And then, more recently..

_'Ritsuka, I'm worried about you. Please answer me. I'm sorry.'_

Ritsuka sighed_. _'Typical Soubi, apologizing needlessly, worrying needlessly.'

But Soubi had been right, Ritsuka was beginning to be bothered by the storm. His mind was now filled with much bigger worries on his than the spoiling of he and Soubi's 'date.'

Ritsuka quickly texted Soubi back, assuring the man not to worry.

He sat on his bed fretting. The wind sounded awfully loud, he didn't think this storm was supposed to be much worse than heavy rain and some lightning, so far it seemed to be more than that. There was no lightening yet but the wind speeds were threatening. He could hear the gales whistling against the side of the house. He didn't understand and tried to brush his thoughts away.

Ritsuka thought he may have heard a siren in the distance. He passed it off as a police car.

Banging sounded at his bedroom door and he jumped.

"Riiitsuka! Ritasuuka! Are you in there?" A worried loud voice came to join knocks at his door.

He sighed in relief, it was only his mother.

Ritsuka walked over swiftly and opened it. "Hello, Mother."

She beamed down at him, apparently not in a bad mood. Dinner that night had never come but at least the boy hadn't had to deal with her traps. Right now she posed no harm to him, an innocent woman who suffered from her own mind. Suffered from the loss of her son_s_.

"Ritsuka!" She called to her son excitedly, though seemingly concerned.

"You're okay? Are you? Ritsuka? You're terribly afraid of storms aren't you?"

Ritsuka's eyes went wide. The _Ritsuka_ that was 'terribly afraid of storms' must've been the _old_ Ritsuka. Ritsuka, of the present, had never been scared by storms before. Yet.

"Uhh.. I am afraid, Mother.." he ventured, not really sure if he was lying or telling the truth, himself.

"Oooh! Baby!" She took her son into her arms, hugging him a little too tight.

He was grateful for the affection but didn't enjoy the strangling effect, and broke away.

"Ritsuka are yo-" Misaki's sentence was interrupted with a great yawn.

"Mother are you tired?" He looked at his mother with the concern _she_ should be having for _him_.

Misaki nodded.

"Go to bed, Mom." Ritsuka led her by her arm about to go to her room. He was hesitant to enter, Seimei always said not to go in their parent's room. Why? Seimei said it was dirty, nothing more. "Oh!" Ritsuka turned to his mother. "Is the storm shutter up in your room?" He had forgotten that the other windows and glass doors of his house needed to be covered up as well. But with the storm seeming worse than he originally thought it would be, Ritsuka decided it was too dangerous to go out and fix them up now.

Misaki shook her head with little concern.

"You should sleep somewhere safer then.. Downstairs maybe?"

Misaki agreed and said the couch would do fine.

Ritsuka walked with her down the stairs, a storm of his own was brewing in his stomach. Anxiety.

After ensuring Misaki's comfort he sought refuge in his room once again. Ritsuka cringed at the noises made from the storm outside. 'Is it possible that the winds are still getting stronger?' He wondered.

The banging at his wall from the wind berating his storm board.

_'Thump, thump. Thump, thump.'_

The rain against the storm board and roof.

_'Ploop, ploop, pling. Ploop, ploop, pling.'_

Ritsuka's heavily beating heart.

_'Th-thump, th-thump. Th-thump, th-thump.'_

Somehow it all came together, meshed in one terrifying symphony of loud noises. Drowning out his mind. Noises coming louder. _Thump_. And louder. _Ploop_. And louder. _Th-thump_. Louder.

He curled up in his bed. Trying to hush the noises. Chastening himself for being so pathetic. Telling himself he should not worry about a stupid storm.

'What is there to be afraid of?'

He reminded himself then. Regretting the question he asked himself once he began answering it. 'Losing things, losing people. Flooding, the water could come inside, deep waters flushing us out, swirling memories away. The noises will never stop. People could be harmed. It's all so impossibly uncontrollable. No one could protect me. No one could be protected. What if someone I care about gets hurt?' So many dark, unsure feelings were taking over his mind. Scaring him and scaring him. He had the worst premonition, he felt like something bad was sure to happen. And he didn't know why, Ritsuka wasn't that type to typically go through such anxiety.

He soon started to fall asleep in exhaustion from his terrors.

x

It was becoming had to walk, let alone run, outside. Most people had given up attempts to flee elsewhere and were indoors. Soubi was more or less alone on the streets. He was hurrying the best he could but it seemed quite impossible.

He stopped under a flapping shop awning to look at his cellphone. The billowing fabric above him did little to prevent the rain but it did stop some of it, so he had a chance to wipe off his glasses. His phone declared a lack of signal and he nearly crushed it on the ground in anger.

He was stranded. How was Ritsuka? He did not know. How was Kio? The Zeros? He did not know.

He was furious, suddenly a temper emerging from his lack of control. Soubi didn't normally have control. He was ordered. But with no one in sight to order him he needed to take hold of a situation that he couldn't possibly control. His spells would do him little good against weather. His powerful voice- too- could be easily lost in the wind.

As he held in a useless wail Soubi suddenly felt all of his feelings heighten in him at once. He was cold, really, really cold. He was upset, distraught, lost, confused. He needed Ritsuka. He needed the comfort of the boy's frail arms and the soft words he spoke. He needed the warm feel of dry kitten ears, a tail pounding happily against his leg. He needed Ritsuka, Ritsuka his love.

Soubi took off running.

He was halfway and the lightening was beginning.

x

Ritsuka woke fitfully from his sleep. Constantly being awoken by _crashes_ of lightning and _bangs_ of thunder joining the horrid symphony in his mind. He fell back to sleep each time. Dreaming nothing, just wishing he were not in this storm. Wishing he were in someone's comforting arms.

x

Wind picked up and Soubi was surer and surer that the typhoon was really happening. It was a _typhoon_. Not a harsh battle. Not a whip. Not a biting insult. Not even loneliness. It was none of the things he had come to endure and none of the things he knew how to deal with. Not even something he was sure he could protect Ritsuka from.

But he had to.

Because he wanted to.

Soubi hadn't thought it was possible for a typhoon to appear this suddenly anywhere. It was totally strange. But stranger things must have happened before. Stranger things could still happen.

It was impossible for him to continue running. He wasn't getting very far. Soubi resorted to sticking close to the sides of buildings. He had to get to Ritsuka and he certainty was not going to back out now. He was going at a slow pace but was sure he could make it, he had too.

Debris started flying toward him. Citizens had been unprepared so trash bins were sent flying, along with signs and toys, all over the urban and market streets.

The nearby stream- one Yuiko had found and begun to play with Ritsuka at previously- was no doubt rising quickly in the heavy rain. Soubi passed it and saw just how true that was. Wind stirred up the powerful waters and created horrifying waves. Some began crashing out of the craggy stream and onto lawns, houses, businesses.

He tried going faster. His mind screamed out for his little Sacrifice.

x

Debris joined the symphony in a variety of _'clanks'_ and _'bumps'_.

A tree outside his house, a tree growing faithfully tall in his yard was caught by a bout of the lightening.

Ritsuka never noticed. How could he? With everyone's windows shut tight.

He hid in the comfort of blankets.

x

Soubi finally, finally came down the street he had been longing for.

He was so wet, so broken, so cold and hurt but he was there. Finally making that turn closer to Ritsuka's. And then he saw what was most horrifying.

Red flames. Orange flames. Hints of yellow. Even blue. A gorgeous canvas of colors eating away at a tree. Miraculously burning through smothering rain. The leaves sheltering the flame that would ultimately destroy them.

A fire.

In Ritsuka's yard. Close to his house, him.

Soubi tried harder. Moved farther. His mind blanked and he tried to take into action but he was still so far away. How could he have been so foolish to think that the distance was short? A whole street, it was much too far.

Fire was eating through the branches.

He couldn't get there fast enough. He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't.

Soubi was almost there. He was coming up Ritsuka's lawn when the worst possible thing.. the absolute worst happened. A large, so large, branch fell to Ritsuka's house. Breaking and bringing fire down upon the structure.

Soubi didn't have time for tears. He didn't have time to yell. To be upset. Ritsuka had to be okay. He had to. Maybe the branch hadn't hit him.

He shoved the storm door away from Ritsuka's balcony and finding the door locked, shattered it with his bare fist. He reached through the shards and unlocked it.

He realized through the icy feeling of blood being drawn that he could've spelled the door open.

A hurried glance over the familiar room sent fear jolting through him even further. Soubi's stomach threatened expulsion. His mind swirled. Ritsuka wasn't there, the room was empty.

* * *

><p><p>

_Thank you again for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3, Savior

**Natural Disaster: Chapter 3, Savior**

_The absolute worst thing happened. A large branch fell to Ritsuka's house. Breaking and bringing fire down upon the structure. _

'_NO! No..' Soubi thought._ _Ritsuka had to be okay. He had to. Maybe the branch hadn't hit him._

_He shoved his way into the boy's room quickly and was jolted with icy fear. Ritsuka wasn't there, the room was empty._

x

The loudest crash had interrupted Ritsuka's insane melody. Everything was blown away. He had jumped up, wide eyed looking for the source. It terrified him, the loudest noise he had ever heard. What was it? He spun around wildly. The sound hadn't stopped at once, it changed to creaks, groans, crackling, the splitting of wood. What else could make such a terrible noise but the demise of a house?

Something was really wrong. Ritsuka threw open his bedroom door. Right there. It was so close! Flame! Flame, flame. The horrible stuff that took his 'brother' away. The uncontrollable, worse than a terrible storm, thing. Spreading, eating, licking, horrible flame.

Even startled by the unreal reality before him he immediately thought of his mother.

'Mother!'

The tree had been lit by rouge lightning strike causing a large branch to break off the tree. Then the tree burned off halfway, crashing into Ritsuka's house. Bringing its flame. Bringing its destruction. The fire and debris had fallen extremely close to where Ritsuka had just been moments ago, in his room, but he didn't have time to be scared just yet. The stairs were blocked, keeping him from reaching his poor helpless mother. He was trapped.

'Mother! She's all alone downstairs, I don't even know if she's okay..' He fretted and even though his whole body seemed like it would freeze over and go numb from shock he knew that getting to his mom was the absolute most important thing right now. He never wanted to lose her.

In the hallway, Ritsuka examined the pile. The hall was dark, embers sent creepy shadows flashing against the walls. There was a blazing, large tree branch and pieces of roof and wall that had been brought down and destroyed with it. He was sure, so sure, if he could just move a few pieces then he could get by the fire. But the debris was too big, he couldn't figure out what to do and his mind was swirling around madly. Mind racing as his heart beat out of his chest. Ritsuka spotted a small hole in the corner of it all and decided that would have to be his solution. He took one last look around him, there really was no other way and he was so desperate to get to his mother. The fear of the terrible storm outside and the confusion and suddenness of the situation inside was muddling his brain. 'Mom!' With a burst of uneasy confidence Ritsuka stretched and arm into the pile pulling a few pieces to the side. Some smaller pieces of wood fell on him and he winced but kept going. Soon there was a small hole that he could see through to the other side from. He had to go, it was the only way he thought he could get to Misaki. Fire blazed directly to his side, only a few feet away. Before he chickened out Ritsuka audaciously began to worm his way inside. His lithe body was able to maneuver through the rubble pile more easily than most. Ritsuka was determined with only fear slowing him.

x

Soubi could hear so many noises around him and it felt like time was moving much faster than he wanted it too. Inside a storm of fire was wreaking havoc. Outside was a storm almost as destructive. One storm resulted in the other.

He threw Ritsuka's bedroom door open urgently and discovered the fire. Immediately before even seeing the full damage he saw Ritsuka trying to make his way past it.

'No, no.. Ritsuka what are you doing? Never put yourself in danger.. Never, never please..'

He yelled out, "Ritsuka! Get back here!" But it was too loud in the surroundings, Ritsuka couldn't hear

He saw the flames growing and disintegrating the roof above.

'Ritsuka, Ritsuka, my Ritsuka..' His thoughts wept.

He didn't see branches and wood fall as he ran forward to cover the boy. But he felt it.

It was almost automatic to protect his master in such a way that would sacrifice himself. Ironic seeing how _Ritsuka _was the sacrifice. But Soubi would do anything for the boy, he had to at least try. But Soubi felt different as he lunged his body forward, protecting Ritsuka from a large piece of wood that could surely kill someone of his size, he _wanted_ to protect Ritsuka. He had felt this before. It was much stronger than any longing he ever had to protect Seimei, it went much farther than orders, it was deep emotion. Love.

Soubi grunted under the weight and he let out negligent cries of pain as scorching debris landed on his back.

Ritsuka was shocked, Soubi had come out of nowhere. He couldn't find words and his emotions were a complete mess but he still had instinct. Ritsuka grabbed onto Soubi's shirt, Soubi was holding him, protecting him. Ritsuka cried into the man, feebly. Ritsuka could hear the warnings blaring through his mind of the danger he was in but he felt so grateful because of Soubi. He passed out from the shock and the air, thick with smoke.

With all his strength Soubi held it up. A massive weight, literally, upon his shoulders. He kicked his legs backward trying to get out and cradled a shallowly breathing Ritsuka in his arms.

"Ritsuka.. Ritsuka.. Ritsuka.." Soubi's face was a mess with so many emotions.

His life, his love, everything, everything. How? How could this happen! Why him? Why Ritsuka? Maybe he deserved it, but Ritsuka? How could such an adorable, sweet, caring child deserve to be in such a position?

Soubi was ready to give his life for this boy if only he could find a way out of the situation. Fire blazed around them. Finally his foot hit free air. He crawled backward bringing Ritsuka with him in his arms and as he moved out, the rubble in front of them fell into the space they have occupied moments earlier. Soubi held his body overtop of Ritsuka's. Smoke was filling the small area where the two were crouched and Soubi hurried to get them both out. A small tunnel was the only way through and he didn't trust it one bit. It was the only option. But how could they get through it together? They weren't going to fit. With the doubt of his own decision he crawled out most of the way before dragging Ritsuka with him. He was terrified that everything would collapse on the boy.

Ritsuka woke from his unconscious state with a cry of pain and Soubi hastened. Had there not been a fire raging just a few feet away Soubi still would've been sweating, from nervous terror. A piece of wood had fallen onto Ritsuka's leg as he was pulled out of the undependable tunnel.

Soubi gathered up his love in his arms grasping on to every piece of the child, needing to protect him, needing to love him. Ritsuka had treated him so well, Soubi had thought it was tortuous to loose Seimei and Ritsu but he had realized that a loss of Ritsuka would put him completely over edge. Ritsuka's scream was all that echoed in the caverns of Soubi's mind.

Ritsuka was reassured by the feel of Soubi's arms around him. He had come suddenly, protecting him. He was so, so grateful. He clung around Soubi's neck, crying into him as Soubi rushed away from the fire. They had to get out quickly, fire was spreading expeditiously and Soubi backed into Ritsuka's room, holding the boy in his arms and refusing to let go.

Ritsuka was screaming out suddenly. No longer just crying, he was yelling. "Soubi! Soubi! My mother!" Ritsuka frantically called for his mother. He needed to get to her, do what he was doing when Soubi saved him from being impaled by falling debris.

Soubi highly disliked Ritsuka's mother. She beat him, she was cruel, a terrible person. Many, many times he wished she was dead. But not now, not when Ritsuka was begging for her life even as he had just nearly lost his own.

Soubi rashly jumped from the balcony, nearly spraining his ankle. He held Ritsuka close to him, the boy still screamed and Soubi wept silently, he couldn't help it. He cried in complete relief that he held Ritsuka in his arms, that if he had been a moment later he wouldn't be able to ever hold this boy again. He couldn't let go of him.

The storm was still going. Sending wind and icy rain at them terribly. He couldn't leave Ritsuka. But he had to, no way could Ritsuka go back inside a house that was falling apart and Soubi needed to go inside for Misaki.

"Ritsuka.." Soubi's voice was quiet and hoarse. "Please, please stay here," they were a few good feet away from the house. "I'll be right back… with your mother."

Ritsuka could only nod, wind and rain whipped his hair around and he was chilled to the bone the moment they got outside. He had stopped wailing, his mind teetering on the decision of rationalizing, but mostly he was just shocked. Lost in everything that was going on. He felt his mind and body shrink into a small, small box.

'_Please, Soubi, don't leave me..'_

Soubi tried to give him and encouraging look as he walked away but it was useless, he couldn't form it and it wouldn't have been too convincing with a tear stained face.

He kicked open the front door in fury, running into the accursed building. Nothing good had ever happened there, nothing.

Outside, Ritsuka came to the door, unable to bear the sight of Soubi disappearing into fiery abyss. He needed to at least be within sight.

Soubi saw the fire that had eaten its way down the steps and was engulfing the entire house. He looked and looked, coughing from smoke. Finally Soubi spotted Ritsuka's mother cowering in a corner.

Misaki's eyes were hazy, rolled in looking to demons inside her mind as well as the ones engulfing her home.

He started running toward her but suddenly something was stopping him.

"NO!" Ritsuka's voice came wailing out as loud as he could possibly be and he lurched into the house grabbing Soubi at the waist. Stopping him from advancing any further. "Soubi! Soubi! No! Stop!"

Just then, the sky fell.

Ritsuka's arms tightened around Soubi as if he might try to break away. His knuckles were white grasping onto Soubi's shirt and he may have been hurting the man holding on as tight as he was but that didn't matter as long as Soubi was safe. It was risky for the boy to run into that house but there was no question about it. He had to do it for Soubi. Everything fell.

With a large noise the sky came falling down at Soubi's feet. Half of the roof disintegrated away into ash and broke off. His face was hit with air, wind, water, wood dust, insulation, and smoke but he was spared all the worst that hit Misaki. Wood, shingles, drywall, who could tell what else? All came crashing down with the loudest, most deafening noise. It brought with it the rain that still would not cease and a howl of wind.

A shrill cry from her son as the roof of her own house hit her. Misaki's body fell limp as the crashing weight knocked her down. Her mind was leaving for darkness. Flames engulfed the wood and, underneath it, the body of a mother. One last cry escaped, the strangled wish that she failed to get out, the horrid calling of her son's name that lacked all the sincerity she had meant for. "RITSUKA..!"

It was bloodcurdling, horrifying.. Misaki was gone, dead, dead and in flames. Leaving the world the same way she thought her first son did. She left behind half of a family. Her last wishes came with a bout of her sanity, for her son to be safe. She was relived to enter death in her right mind at the very least, she was glad to escape her insanity during those few painful moments and die as the person she was born as.

Ritsuka, her beloved Ritsuka. He was the most innocent beautiful child, her only savior when the world around her began darkening. Ritsuka always stayed with her, he always cared for her even when her words weren't what she meant them to be and her actions were unpurposelyharsh.

"NO!" Ritsuka screamed and screamed. Sobs raked his body and he didn't let go of Soubi. Muffling his voice in Soubi's strong back. His grasp tightened even more, if possible.

Soubi was so overcome with emotion. Ritsuka had just seen his mother pass before his eyes. Soubi knew what it was like to lose a parent. The loneliness of it.

He willed his weak body to get out of this terrible house. To get Ritsuka out. Misaki was now far from rescuing and they both knew it, there was no reason to stay.

He wrenched the boy from his body and scooped him up, carrying Ritsuka out of the house.

Ritsuka's body was numb and stiff in Soubi's hold, his arms stretched into the air as he wailed.

'Mother! Mother!' Ritsuka cried and cried, holding onto Soubi. 'Uh.. uh.. Soubi, Soubi is-uh he is okay.' Ritsuka's thoughts could barely keep straight. He found it hard to feel grateful, he had just lost someone he loved so much but he still had Soubi. He was so glad he risked himself to stop Soubi. What would he have done? What if the roof killed his mother and Soubi together. What? What? Surely he would die too. Alone.

None of it seemed real.

Ritsuka recalled seeing the man's tears for the first time as he was brought outside initially. Actually, Ritsuka had seen Soubi cry once before. It had been night, Soubi was asleep, weeping quietly from a dream or memory, Ritsuka had felt so helpless then for not being able to help the man. But both times it was astonishing, Soubi showed so little profound emotion.

Suddenly he felt sick. Ritsuka pushed himself away from Soubi and Soubi struggled to keep him in his arms until Ritsuka began retching.

Expelling all the disgusting the harsh rain. _Rain.. Rain.._

_He was without his mother. Dear, dear Misaki. Misaki who he loved. His mother gave birth to him. Raised him. Tried so hard. _

Foul things left his body and his small frame shook as he wept.

_Without her. No more Misaki. _

He cried and puked, the rain washing it away and the wind moving it in the most grotesque ways.

_Misaki could never live. She could never get better. He could never see her again. She never had another chance. Ritsuka never had another chance with her. _

Soubi's hand comforted his back. He could barely feel the cold limb. The wind was chilling. Ritsuka wore no coat, Soubi shed his drenched article as it was soaked and only making him colder.

_So weak, pathetic, he couldn't save his own mother. Who he owed so much, even if she had hurt him, she was his mother. He couldn't save her._

"Ohh..! Soubi..!"

Ritsuka stopped his sickness and threw his arms around the man, needing his comfort. He wasn't uneasy to receive it or apprehensive, he was nothing but a distraught child.

Soubi held the boy tight, wishing he could do more. Why couldn't he have saved Misaki? Why did Ritsuka have to suffer this loss? Would it bring with it his childhood? Would that disappear with all this devastation as well?

He picked up Ritsuka and holding the boy he ran, cuddling Ritsuka trying to protect him with his skin.

The sky was raining rubble.

x

'Why, why has this damnable storm struck us?' Soubi couldn't help but wonder. He was now left to grieve for a woman who he hated.

Soubi had killed many people before, he willed his body senseless, became nothing but his master's tool, but he always regretted it. He could remember each time, each person, each life. His mind was always haunted, had they loved someone? Who did that leave alone? What did I ruin? He never had conquered becoming ruthless, killing without regret. He couldn't do it. When he could, Soubi would kill quietly. Give the victim a quick peaceful death before slandering their body to make it look like it had been worse. Soubi always wondered if those people that he killed for his master, if once they died there would be a little boy left all alone. If that little boy would be left in care of man after man who just abandoned him.

Soubi would never leave Ritsuka alone.

Ritsuka couldn't think. His mind was a mess. Grateful, for Soubi who saved him, Soubi who he saved. Grieving, for his mother who was gone, who he could never see again. Confusion, for the storm that plundered outside. The horrible symphony in his mind had stopped once he was with Soubi.

x

They had entered the school. Ritsuka's elementary school. People had been seeking a very unorganized refuge there. It was so messy but at least someone had gotten the generators going and Soubi could settle down in front of a heater inside a building that wasn't falling apart. Hugging Ritsuka tightly. They were silent.

The building was on top of a hill and designed to be the area's emergency shelter. Sadly, once the typhoon warning was issued there was no time to set up a shelter. No one had time to evacuate either. All of the residents that were stuck by the storm had to try and get by in their homes. The damp people that sat in the gymnasium of the elementary school had probably all lost the safety of their homes just as Ritsuka did. Soubi gave no thought to the condition of his apartment.

Once they left Ritsuka's house behind, Soubi had ran to the police station. It was a place Soubi didn't like or trust but he couldn't think of any other options. The place was chaotic with officers of all ranks running around getting rescue supplies together and trying to bear through the storm themselves. After some mis-focus Soubi got the attention of someone and informed them of Misaki's death and the raging fire. He hoped they could remove the body and maybe salvage it, properly cremate it. It might give Ritsuka some comfort.

Soubi's parents memorial was a special place to him, rarely visited but treasured. Because it was all the was left.

Soubi and Ritsuka stayed out the next few hours of the storm together, huddled in a corner in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Edit 1225: Because I fuckedup and changed my mind about something minor_


	4. Chapter 4, Relief

**Natural Disaster: Chapter 4, Relief**

A chill blew through the gymnasium and Soubi stirred in his sleep, pulling the warmth on his lap closer to his heart. Soubi was hurt too.

Ritsuka wiped tears away from his face on a still damp sleeve. He realized Soubi had fallen asleep and, feeling fidgety, tried to remove himself from Soubi's lap without waking him. Soubi noticed anyway. He gave a groan in his dreams and wouldn't let go of the boy. In the end Ritsuka just gave in, because it didn't seem like Soubi actually minded, and he rested his head against Soubi's chest. He was listening for the slow, steady thump of the Soubi's heart.

Ritsuka did not want to sleep.

x

_He and Soubi were lying on the boy's small bed together. Cocooned into each other so they would fit, and for comfort. Misaki had injured him that night and Ritsuka called Soubi in desperation. _

_But after, even when Ritsuka started to get tired, Soubi refused to leave. Ritsuka didn't want to order him out, and even if he wanted to do that, he didn't want Soubi gone that badly. He felt a lot safer with Soubi there. Yet he despised the feeling in his gut that made him afraid of his own mother. _

_Soubi had tucked Ritsuka into bed and then moved away, planning to sleep on the floor or sitting up against the side of Ritsuka's bed. He wasn't even sure if he could sleep with the lurking feelings he had, his anger with Misaki, with himself, for not keeping Ritsuka safe from the woman._

_"Soubi..?" Ritsuka whispered into the dark. _

_Warmth simmered in Soubi. "Yes, Kitten?" _

_Ritsuka scowled, Soubi couldn't see it but he knew. "What are you doing?" Ritsuka moved over to the edge of his bed. "You don't want to sleep ..with me?" He sounded timid. Ritsuka knew the bed was pretty small for the both of them but it would do right? Soubi had been the one who wanted to stay after all. _

_"Huh?" Soubi's mind swirled a little in confusion. "You mean, I can..?"_

x

In the shelter Soubi slept dreamlessly, his mind was frozen and suspended in darkness. Ritsuka was his warmth, his light.

Soubi shivered and feeling it, Ritsuka hugged his arms around Soubi's neck. Soubi's head fluttered to the corner of his neck, resting gracefully.

Ritsuka had stopped crying after what seemed like the longest time. He felt so pathetic. His mind felt fuzzy he didn't want to think, he didn't want to live, he felt like sinking into darkness. A darkness where he could always be wrapped in Soubi's arms. How much better it would be if he could just sink into this body and rest forever.

x

_Ritsuka's hand searched out Soubi in the dark. He was still standing. The small hand tugged at the hem of Soubi's shirt. "Don't say things like that." _Of course you can._ He frowned, thinking of his brother for a moment, where had Soubi gotten thoughts like that? "Just get in, I'll make room." _

_They had slept in the same bed before, at Septimal Moon was the first time. Soubi had barely slept that night. He had lied with his eyes shut and rose before Ritsuka, a living corpse throughout the night. This would be the first time from then. Soubi's heart pounded but he acted calmly. _

_Carefully he climbed in over Ritsuka, settling into the side nearest the wall._

_x_

He broke. The thoughts, the memories, the images, it was too much to just hold inside quietly. He wept, "So-u.."

Soubi woke with a slight, warm, dampness sinking into his shirt. His eyes flickered open quickly. When the strange place he was in came to focus he nearly jumped in astonishment, his memories didn't stay far behind for long and as it came flooding back he held onto Ritsuka tightly. The storm.

Soubi had fell sleep, leaned sitting upright against a wall with Ritsuka in his lap after they sought shelter from the storm.

Ritsuka's crying halted now, with a small hiccup. He realized what he was doing and that he had woken Soubi up. "S-sorry.. Go back to sleep, Soubi."

Soubi paused a few beats. "No, I shouldn't have... fell asleep."

Ritsuka shook his head, disagreeing. '_It's okay._' It had been a long day for the both of them but Soubi had to be much more physically exhausted than Ritsuka. And even if he was tired Ritsuka was a little scared to close his eyes.

'That was selfish, to fall asleep like that. He sits here crying and I never noticed.'

"Mm, Kitten."

Ritsuka nuzzled into the name, the voice. He drew back a little bit and wiped his eyes. Muttering an apology. He was ashamed of crying, worried that it had bothered Soubi enough to wake him up.

Soubi rubbed his thumbs along Ritsuka's cheeks, brushing away the tears. And Ritsuka got the message that it hadn't mattered to the man. They stayed silent. It wasn't an awkward silence between them, it rarely was. Belatedly Ritsuka realized what he was doing. He had didn't usually show this much affection to Soubi, or anyone for that matter. Willingly sitting on his lap, sinking into his warmth for such a long time, he had hugged him in his sleep.

x

_Lying together it wasn't long before they had curled into each other. Even though Soubi wasn't expecting to sleep he fell into slumber quickly once Ritsuka's breathing slowed. He had never been so reassured. _

_Often when he slept alone in his own home he would wake several times a night, sitting up abruptly with a sudden worry for Ritsuka, it was something he knew wouldn't happen here._

_Ritsuka, that night, was the one who woke. At first he wasn't sure why. He soon registered that his body was sunk against something warm, Soubi. And then he heard a slight whimpering. Puzzled he turned around and looked at Soubi, he didn't know where else it could come from. _

_Soubi's breathing was heavy and hitched. Ritsuka could recognize the sounds he made to be crying. It scared him. When had Soubi ever shown such a deep emotion before? It made him so much more real. Ritsuka always knew he had to feel something deep even if he didn't show it, now that it showed it was startling. He lifted his small hand out of the warm blankets and pressed it to Soubi's cheek. _

_Soubi didn't wake from his deep dreams. Ritsuka could feel the salty wet burning his skin. The terrifying warmth. _What was Soubi dreaming about?_ He shook Soubi's shoulders a bit. He didn't wake. He called his name softly. Nothing. _

_"S-Se.." Soubi's mouth whimpered open, trying to form a name that he called out in his dream world. _

_'Se-, It couldn't be Seimei, could it?' Ritsuka shuddered._

_He ran his fingers through Soubi's tangled hair, unsure of what he should do._

_x_

He had never shown such attachment to Soubi before but that didn't mean he wanted to stop now that he had realized it. It was more like the opposite.

Ritsuka would hug Soubi and hold him but usually that was initiated by Soubi. He would cuddle next to him on the couch, but wouldn't he do that with any other friend as close as Soubi? The only one he had ever been kissed by was Soubi, except Youji but Ritsuka didn't think that really counted. Soubi's kisses were frightening at first and not very warm but after a short time they became much more personal, as all of Soubi's sentiments to him did. But it was always a friendly thing. Soubi had said once that they would have a much deeper bond than any couple, Ritsuka had always thought that referred to being part of the Loveless Unit. More recently Soubi gently flooded the boy with quiet affection, chaste kisses and holds. Ritsuka couldn't deny that he actually liked much of this.

For Ritsuka it was really sinking in that he didn't have anyone by his side but Soubi anymore. And Soubi.. he didn't really have anyone either.

x

_Soubi kept whimpering and Ritsuka could still feel the hot tears pouring down the man's cheeks. _

_He didn't know what to do and was rather ashamed of himself for it. He felt that if their positions had been switched Soubi would surely know how to react. _

_After some time Ritsuka feel asleep caressing Soubi's face in his hand and Soubi's tears slowly ceased. _

_The next morning neither of them brought it up. Ritsuka didn't know if Soubi remembered and Soubi didn't know Ritsuka knew._

x

Ritsuka was worried about Soubi, he had seen him cry the day before and almost die for Ritsuka's sake twice. It was terrifying to think that not only he, but Soubi as well had almost died.

Ritsuka leaned away from their hug a bit and shyly kissed Soubi's cheek. Letting his lips linger a moment before pulling away and burying his head in Soubi's shoulder.

Startled a bit, rapid heartbeats passed. "Ritsuka..?"

Ritsuka blushed into Soubi's hold. "Th-that w-" he fumbled with his words.

"Shhh.." Soubi hushed him and turned the boy to face him. He kissed him chastely, savoring the taste of Ritsuka's lips on his.

The first kiss since the storm begun.

x

Neither of them had quite taken in their surroundings as they kissed in a very public shelter. Luckily no one noticed. There were about twenty people in the school most of them with small children or babies. None of them were looking around or paying attention to the other people. Ritsuka was not the only child there. No one thought it was strange that he had been huddled against someone older crying. No one else tried to comfort him. And for all that he was relieved.

Most of the people inside were keeping to themselves. Some adults whispered nervously, some babies cried loudly but other than that there wasn't much. Through the small safety windows lining the top of the room, the typhoon could still be seen devastating the town. The wind howled endlessly, a wolf at a never waning moon. Rain pelted the building with heavy bits of hail mixed in.

Far off from the gym where Ritsuka couldn't see, waves from the river were crashing onto the land, lightening threatened more people, houses, trees, and houses fell.

After a few more hours passed more people poured into the gym. Soubi would glance around every now and then, checking for Kio and the Zeros. They didn't show. Silently he hoped they were still safe. Ritsuka, too, would look around for signs of his friends, he was hoping they were safe.

As more people came in, more disorder came about. Finally some people realized things needed to get done and started doing it themselves. An elderly woman and her husband ushered the refugees inside and pointed them to an empty space. And a group of a few middle aged men and women without children to care for had found first aid supplies and a few bed sheets and towels in the nurse's room. They handed them out and tried to keep everyone calm.

Soubi and Ritsuka stayed in each other's arms ignoring the surroundings completely. Ritsuka's breathing steadied out but he did not sleep. Soubi held a hushed conversation with him, hoping to keep bad memories away.

A man approached them, coming up to the couple as he did with the rest of the refugees. Soubi was aware of him but it didn't show.

"Um. Hullo.. uhh.." He spoke slowly, his gaze directed at Soubi, or rather Soubi's bent over head. He wasn't sure how to address nothing but a head of long hair and body holding onto a child. He couldn't a face. Should he just guess? Say Miss? No- many men had long hair these days. Come to think of it the person's hair was quite different, a pretty color that was very deviant from the usual blacks and dark browns. Pondering, he looked to the only other part of Soubi he could see, strong arms. A man then? He still couldn't make up his mind.

Finally Soubi looked up, it hadn't took as long as the man perceived the passing of time to be. Soubi glared, unwelcoming and not saying a word.

The aid almost sighed, now it was clear that it was the face of a man. And at that point he had to say something to him right or wrong.

"Sir, do-uh either of you need anything? Medical uh-uh-assistance..?" He was trying to be authoritative but clearly lacked the skills to deal with people. Especially people like Soubi.

"No-" A beat. "Wait."

Soubi pushed his fingers underneath Ritsuka's chest and cleaved the boy away from him. Ritsuka helplessly tried to cling to him.

"Don't." Soubi said softly and Ritsuka allowed himself to be held out. He wondered who Soubi was talking to, he hadn't been listening very much.

Soubi held Ritsuka away from him, eyes scrutinizing his body. His expression asked, with a simple look, 'Are you hurt?' And Ritsuka read it easily.

Ritsuka shook his head immediately, unwilling to deal with people.

Soubi wasn't so sure.

A memory echoed in his mind.

His arms flinched in reaction to it. Ritsuka reached out and held onto Soubi's shoulders so the man wouldn't drop him.

Soubi came back to his senses and smiled weakly and apologetically at Ritsuka, placing him in his lap. He was ashamed to have fallen prey to the dark memories so easily.

The stranger looked on with confusion.

Ritsuka fidgeted as Soubi rolled up his first pant leg and then, finding nothing, his second. The second leg was bruised and swollen all around and some of the leg above was heavily swollen. A cut was scraped across it.

Soubi frowned deeply.

Ritsuka had to be in pain, they both shuddered at the sight of it.

All business, Soubi looked up to the aid. "I need bandages and antiseptic. Do you have ice?"

"Yes. Um. Of course." The speed of his words quickened a bit. He handed supplies to Soubi and promised to return with ice. He asked if Soubi needed any uh-help but Soubi flatly declined, knowing perfectly well how to do it himself. And probably better than what the volunteer could do.

"Ritsuka.." He cupped the swollen leg in his hand.

'_AHH!_

_AHH!'_

Soubi could very well recall everything. It was circling through and through his mind. Every scream. Every tear.

If only he had been a little more careful…

He cleaned and bandaged Ritsuka's tender leg and saw with dismay the extent of the injury. He asked the boy a lot of questions. 'How badly does it hurt?' 'Where?' 'Can you move it this way?'

"Ritsuka. I'm sorry… You got hurt." He wrapped the last bandage strip around Ritsuka's leg and foot.

"Huh?" Ritsuka broke out of his thoughts. "Soubi! That, that isn't-! That's not your fault.."

Soubi stayed silent, he didn't agree.

"Are you done yet?" Ritsuka pulled his injured leg off of Soubi's lap, "Just l-let me..-" He blushed a little. "Give me your hand!"

Soubi stared at him, slightly confused.

"Your hand! It got hurt didn't it? I saw blood …on it." he clarified.

'_Oh.'_

"Your back…" Ritsuka recalled the horrifying memory, his near death. "It was also hurt… right?"

'_My back…'_

"Give me your hand first, okay?" Ritsuka was actually a little scared to see how badly Soubi's back was from all the things that had fallen on him. He would try to put it off, even if it was just that small bit.

That was a relief for Soubi, Ritsuka had seen it before but… The area on his back… where he was now injured, it still had many old injuries from his past on it. Things that he didn't want Ritsuka to have to see and he wasn't ready to fully explain.

People were all around in the gymnasium, they were spaced out and for the most part far away from Ritsuka and Soubi but all the same, they were there. When Ritsuka spoke his voice was hushed, even his 'yelling' was in a quiet tone. He was very aware of all the people around and being shy of the strangers may have been one reason for his speech, like he felt that being in public he shouldn't speak too loudly. Soubi didn't pay any attention to the other refugees who ignored them but he was very aware of the people.

"Ritsuka, you really don't have to-"

"Who else will?" he snapped back.

"It's fine." Actually, Soubi was in pain from the injuries.

Ritsuka, practically ignoring Soubi, stuttered a bit in shyness, "Y-You'll have to tell me how to treat it but I want to help you also, Soubi…"

'_Also. _But Ritsuka has already done so much.'

Soubi gave into the cute boy relentlessly and determinedly staring up at him, and showed Ritsuka his right hand.

A frown crossed his face as he took Soubi's hard hand in his. He didn't have to look hard to see the deep gash running through Soubi's palm and his purple bruised wrist. It had probably happened either on the streets trying to get to Ritsuka or when he was getting Ritsuka out of the house. Ritsuka just stared for a moment.

"Here." Soubi handed the first aid kit that the volunteer had given them to Ritsuka. With his good hand he pointed to a packet inside. "That can be used to clean it out."

Due to his mother's _past_ beatings Ritsuka knew more about first aid than a child should even _have _to know. But he didn't know as much as Soubi knew. He didn't want to mess up on this. Soubi had put Ritsuka in much less pain by fixing up his leg. Ritsuka wanted to help out in the same way.

He let Soubi's hand rest on his thigh next to the first aid as he ripped open the packed and pulled out a swab.

Soubi sat patiently, watching Ritsuka's every movement.

"Mmn.." Ritsuka picked up Soubi's hand again, handling it very gently, like a piece of fragile glass. Soubi was so unused to being handled this way, so many years, so many times he had been treated the exact opposite. Why on earth would Ritsuka want to treat him in a way the no one else ever had. "Does this sting, Soubi?"

Soubi smiled at him reassuringly. "No, it's fine. Just rub it up there a bit more." He pointed to the spot and Ritsuka complied. Soubi couldn't help but think how adorable he was, for caring so much, for being so gentle, so innocent. His small face cased in so much wisdom and generosity.

"I-Is this..?" He looked curious, and a little worried.

"Don't be so nervous Ritsuka you're doing wonderfully." Ritsuka looked so terrified, it was normal for Ritsuka to stutter and the like when he was close with Soubi but it seemed more excessive now.

Soubi found himself bringing his other had up to Ritsuka's face, smoothing his thumb along his cheek. So many things had happened, just thinking it even Soubi, a master of words, felt that the words to describe everything that had happened in the past few hours could never contain all of the emotions.

"Ritsuka.." Soubi could feel himself breaking, it was so deep he was sure he could hear the cracks forming in his body. 'I'm so glad.' He grabbed the boy and pulled him in tightly. 'So glad you're alive.' Pressing their chests together with finality. 'So worried. So worried.' Hugging each other. 'You've saved me. Saved me in so many ways.'

Ritsuka allowed himself to be hugged tightly. He didn't want to be away from Soubi.

They sat like that for a long time. Each on the brink of tears that they wanted to hide so badly.

"Ritsuka, I'm going to fix this, things are going to get much better."

Ritsuka let out a muffled squeak of tears into Soubi's chest.

"I want.. I want you to be happy." Soubi whispered to him.

Ritsuka clutched onto Soubi tightly, afraid of the lone thought floating through his mind. _'You're what will make me happy Soubi.' _

x

Sirens blared relentlessly, the empty hall ways echoed with the noise. Soon people were rushing out of their rooms wondering what the commotion was for

"Nana! Nagisa! What's going on here!" Ritsu came striding into Nana's surveillance office, his face set in anger. He resented the disruption of alarms in his smooth day. Noises seemed more piercing without his sight as a distraction.

Nagisa shrugged at him, Nana continued staring at the screen clicking buttons furiously.

She spoke, not looking away from the monitors, "Ritsu, there's a sudden change in weather."

"So? What kind of excuse is that for this commotion?" What she said seriously made no sense in answering him.

Nana clarified, "A major change, as in a typhoon."

"Typhoons don't pop up at random," he said accusingly. "Just how sudden is this change?" Ritsu's responses were cool and direct.

Nagisa paced to the other end of the office, occasionally picking up a knickknack of Nana's and setting it back down.

Nana began spewing facts, "Thirty minutes ago a typhoon was confirmed to be heading towards Goura it will be upon us within the hour. The way I see it, hundred mph winds have an 80% chance by the time this is over, flooding's even more likely."

"Hmm." The storm seemed strange, Ritsu knew enough that for something like a typhoon, there was usually a large forewarning, much larger than a half hour. But whatever was happening couldn't be changed now. "Make preparations and account for the members, students and school personnel." Ritsu turned, about to leave and attend to his matters as the principal.

"Wait, Ritsu, there's one more thing."

Impatiently turning back, "What is it?"

"There are two typhoons."

* * *

><p><em>Rather than Seimei, Soubi was in fact dreaming about Ritsu, 'Sensei.'<em>

_I made a little change in the last chapter, pfft;; no big deal. It's not something you should feel compelled to look at I just changed a line cause I stupidly changed my mind about something too late._


	5. Chapter 5, Loving

**Natural Disaster: Chapter 5, Loving**

The storm was noisy outside. The gym was in the middle of the school, surrounded by halls and classrooms. It was directly enterable through one hall that led all the way out. With the way it was built it was very safe, but even so, being in there, it still seemed unsafe to Soubi. No matter what it was like, there was still a typhoon raging right beyond the doors, a typhoon that had already caused major destruction. Things were still just as unpredictable as they were when it all began.

It was getting late into the night and most of the people in the gymnasium had fallen asleep. Soubi and Ritsuka were still wide awake as Ritsuka finished bandaging his companion. Light was minimal around them but the boy worked diligently.

Wordlessly Ritsuka reached over, touching Soubi's upper back through his shirt. Underneath his hand the shirt was torn and bloody. "Does it hurt very much..?" he asked in his timid voice_. It had to hurt._

Soubi tried to reassure him, "I'm fine, Ritsuka, please don't let it scare you." He didn't really want Ritsuka to even have to do this, but the boy had insisted. Soubi turned around, sitting with his back facing Ritsuka. Nervously running a hand through his bangs.

Ritsuka was horrified when he took a look at Soubi's broad back. The shirt was torn and burned mostly and his skin underneath it was red and bleeding. Absolutely terrible. He wondered how on earth Soubi had ignored this pain for the whole time. He wondered why he himself had never noticed. "S-Soubi.." Ritsuka whimpered.

"Ritsuka.. maybe you shouldn't do this…"

"No!" Ritsuka looked at him, panicky and unusually frantic. "I don't want them to!" He was referring to the aids and strangers in the gym, really Soubi's only other option if Ritsuka couldn't do it.

"Them..-? Ritsuka, it's worse than I thought. You don't need to handle this. You've already done more than enough." Soubi wished Kio were around, he would be fussy about it but it would be simpler. Now he felt like he was forcing Ritsuka to do this.

Ritsuka didn't want the strangers doing it, he didn't want them touching Soubi and he knew it would probably make Soubi uncomfortable as well. He looked at Soubi, unsure.

"Really, Ritsuka.."

No, Soubi was wrong this time. He kept saying he was okay, but it wasn't, that wasn't possible. Ritsuka didn't say anything back to him, he just began pulling Soubi's shirt off.

Soubi was torn but he didn't have many options so he helped the garment off and lied down on the towel set in front of him.

Ritsuka set right to work, hoping to get Soubi out of pain as soon as possible. "Soubi.." Ritsuka kneeled down and whispered in his ear innocently, "This antiseptic.. it'll sting. So just..-"

Propping himself up on elbows, "Don't worry about hurting me, Kitten." Soubi stared at the boy, with a sweet sadness in his eyes. Ritsuka was so caring, he really shouldn't be treating Soubi like this, Soubi didn't think he had done anything to deserve it.

Ritsuka carefully cleaned out the cuts and burns that marred Soubi's back. It took him some time because he was being so careful of the raw skin and the many scars on Soubi's back. Soubi's back looked so much worse than any of the injuries Ritsuka had ever suffered. Long white strips of healed skin marked past beatings. Many other scars were there too, all of different sizes, intensities, and causes. Over top of that, though, skin was red. Angry, burned skin.

Once, cooking with Seimei, Ritsuka had touched a hot pan that he shouldn't have. Now, looking at Soubi's injury he remembered that small pain and how many times over Soubi's scorch must have hurt him. And he did it all for Ritsuka, that's what hurt Ritsuka the most. Soubi got himself hurt because Ritsuka acted rashly. Soubi could've been killed and so could have Ritsuka.

"Here Soubi, is th-" His voice caught in his throat and he paused for a moment.

"It's wonderful," Soubi said as he sat up and admired the bandage that had been so lovingly wrapped around his waist and entire torso. "Come here, please." He wasn't too badly hurt, really the most threatening thing was infection and now that his cuts were cleaned out Soubi wasn't in too much pain. It was nothing he couldn't ignore. Ritsuka's bandaging job had been well done but a little overboard. Stiffly, he was capable of moving around.

Ritsuka came closer wondering what Soubi wanted. And suddenly he knew as a hand grabbed him around the waist and he was pulled in even closer. His body rubbed up against Soubi's. "P-P.."

"Come closer, Ritsuka.." Soubi's voice was breathy in his ear.

Ritsuka didn't think he could come any closer than he already was_. 'What on earth is Soubi trying to do?' _Ritsuka clenched his eyes shut as Soubi started rubbing his face against a soft kitten ear. "S…Soubi..?" When there was no response for Soubi Ritsuka put his small hands on Soubi's cheeks. Spreading his fingers out across the smooth skin.

Soubi looked up, guided by the hands, "I only wanted this,"

Ritsuka had just a moment of confusion before Soubi was tiling his head down to meet his lips. He pushed his mouth against Ritsuka's gently, allowing his lips to part naturally around Ritsuka's. The boy's stiff lips melted quickly, wanting to absorb whatever Soubi had to give them.

"Mmn." Soubi said, forcing himself to pull away. "Thank you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's eyes widened with a deep blush.

"For the bandages." Soubi clarified with a smile.

Ritsuka hid his head in their hug. His fingers were brushing against the edges of bandages and bare skin. With this many bandages on him Soubi almost looked like a mummy. Ritsuka wanted to giggle thinking about it, he wondered if he told Soubi what the man would say. In his mind, Soubi stood with a slumped back and outstretched arms, coming after him like a movie styled mummy would, if it was Soubi that didn't seem the least bit frightening. It just seemed silly. In reality his outstretched arms would probably be looking for a hug or a lithe body to tickle rather than whatever it is that mummies go after, brains or bodies to chew on. Soubi only ever nibbled a little bit.

Barely believing where his thoughts had drifted to, Ritsuka blushed deeply. Pulling away, he hid his red face by shoving a dark long sleeve shirt at Soubi. They had been able to be supplied with a few pieces of clothing to replace what had burned and ripped off of their backs.

"Ritsuka." Soubi smiled.

'His eyes are so soft..' Ritsuka quickly looked away, realizing the fever in his cheeks hadn't receded one bit. That was the last thing he wanted Soubi to see. Soubi always commented with something stupid, saying Ritsuka looked cute or adorable. Ritsuka just _hated_ that.

Ritsuka stifled a yawn that Soubi couldn't see from his angle but he could hear well enough. He urged Ritsuka to get some sleep, "It's late, please get some rest. I promise nothing will happen while I'm here."

But Soubi couldn't control what went on in Ritsuka's mind behind closed eyes.

x

"_AHHH!_"

Soubi's eyes snapped open, immediately turning to Ritsuka as the boy's shrill scream echoed in the spacious room.

A few others looked over grumpily but no one said anything.

"Ritsuka..!" Soubi was feeling Ritsuka's forehead, wiping sweat away. He was frantic.

Ritsuka was stuck in a deep sleep, surely dreaming something horrible to make him cry out in such a way.

"...Ritsuka." His hands were cold and Soubi rubbed them along the boy's feverish skin. "Please wake up..." He hated seeing Ritsuka in so much pain. His face was contorted in agony. Whatever was going on with him Soubi was sure Ritsuka didn't deserve. He didn't think Ritsuka should ever have to feel this. He couldn't do anything about it. "...Why won't you wake..."

He pulled Ritsuka up onto his lap and still Ritsuka didn't wake up. He cradled him the best he could but he was a little worried that Ritsuka would get more of a fever if he kept him too warm. "Ritsuka.. please. I'm here, everything is alright." he whispered in Ritsuka's ear, hoping his voice could enter the dreams. "I won't let anything happen to Ritsuka. I won't. I'll keep Ritsuka safe because I love you." Ritsuka's leg was twitching, tears falling slowly from his closed eyes. "I love you, I love you Ritsuka. I'm here, I'll never leave you." Soubi's soft voice was pleading and nearing on desperation. He barely knew what he was saying but at the same time every bit of it was purely straight from his heart. It hurt him so much to see Ritsuka in this pain. He knew exactly what a bad nightmare was like. "You're safe with me Ritsuka I love you, I'll always keep you in my arms. Ritsuka.." He nuzzled his forlorn head on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"S-S-Sou..bi?" Ritsuka's voice broke and hiccupped, he was crying.

"Ritsuka.." Soubi repeated the boy's name, not quite realizing that he had woken.

"Soubi... is all that? ..True?" He was half wondering if Soubi's words were a fantasy of his mind, part of his dreams.. But his _dream_ was a polar opposite from Soubi's words.

Soubi looked up, craning his neck to look into Ritsuka's red shot eyes. "..you're awake.." His voice was barely there. "Ritsuka..." his voice growing back to normal. He wiped sweat off of the boy's face, again, onto his sleeve. "Ritsuka.." Wiping tears away.

Ritsuka looked at him sadly, unsure why Soubi was acting so strangely. "..I-Is it?" He blinked crust away from his eyes.

"Hm?" It took him a moment to realize what Ritsuka had asked. "What I said..?" Soubi tapped a finger to Ritsuka's cheek directing their faces toward each other. "All of it, everything is true, I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi was running his fingers through Ritsuka's soft hair, his hands almost shaky.

"Y-You ..love me.."

_'Love'_ even if he wasn't saying directly, even if he was just confirming it, Soubi was hearing those sweet words coming from Ritsuka's mouth. "I love you. You're so precious, Ritsuka."

"P-P..? Sou!" He blushed scarlet.

Ritsuka had been thinking… He didn't know much about Soubi. He didn't know anything about Soubi's past. Soubi went to Seven Voices, Soubi was raised by the principal of that School (that's what the man had said to him,) and Soubi fought for Seimei. That was all that Ritsuka knew about Soubi, a few weak facts. But those things weren't the reason why Ritsuka liked Soubi. Ritsuka liked Soubi now, the present Soubi that was always worrying about him and taking care of his injuries and protecting him and playing with him. The current Soubi that cooked him delicious food and read with him, took him to the park, and sometimes slept with him. Soubi had once said, _'Doesn't it just feel like it's only the two of us here in the world,'_ Ritsuka hadn't minded that feeling. It _was_ nice. Soubi's arms around him was where Ritsuka was most comfortable. He was too embarrassed to say it but he really liked being with Soubi. He hated- he hated and despised the thought, but if Soubi had died and his mother lived Ritsuka knew he would probably be even more upset than how things had turned out. Soubi really was important to him, he was someone that Ritsuka did not want to lose. Soubi was also still a very mysterious person to him. Ritsuka didn't know a lot about Soubi and Soubi didn't seem to like talking about things that were personal to him.

The way he was feeling, i-it was.. was it what Soubi always spoke of? _Love?_

"Ritsuka..?" Soubi broke apart the boy's thoughts.

Still blushing he looked at Soubi, asking wordlessly, through expression what Soubi wanted.

"What where you dreaming about, Ritsuka? You screamed out.. It was a nightmare wasn't it?"

"S-screamed? I yelled?"

"Yes.. It really worried me.."

"Sorry... I-uhh, it was a bad dream." Ritsuka didn't like saying 'nightmare' it seemed like a surreal word. Too childish. 'Bad dream' was more sufficient to describe exactly what it was. "A-About the other night..."

"Will you tell me? You don't have to if it scares you to talk about it but..." Soubi was uncomfortable not knowing what was going on with Ritsuka. It made things even more unpredictable. He didn't know how to protect the boy when he couldn't even tell what he was thinking. And if it would help to talk about it and share his worries, Soubi was more than willing to listen.

Ritsuka's head bowed suddenly. Tears streaming from his eyes and a quick rise and fall of his chest said that he was sobbing. Bringing up the dream had made him upset, none of the things that happened to him were something he could escape so easily. He didn't want to cry, not _here, _not _now,_ not with _Soubi. _But those feelings were too weak to push it back. He _did_ want to cry, he wanted to let everything out not matter how selfish it felt.

Soubi drew in a tight breath. Pain hit his stomach at the sight of Ritsuka's immense distress. He had to stay strong for Ritsuka, he wanted to, but it was so hard to support him when he was distressed himself. "Ritsuka.." He enveloped the boy closer, with his head on Ritsuka's small shoulder. Ritsuka rested his head against Soubi's soft, welcoming hair. It seemed automatic to cling to Soubi when he was close now.

He sobbed. He cried. He tried to hold in wails. "S-Sou.." His small body shook. "Soubi.. They're gone… Ummm. Ummm." His stomach clenched together, his mind swirled. "Alone.." Pain was everywhere. "Mom.. mom is…" He felt a numbing disbelief. "Sh-she can't.." He bit his lip. "She's gone, she's gone, she's gone." Quieter. "Gone, gone.."

"Shhh…" Soubi hushed him gently. He was horrified, _'How much pain does he hold in that small body..?'_ He didn't know what to say, how could he react to this? The mere sight of Ritsuka crying stupefied him.

"Soubi.. She-she-Seimei!" He wailed out it brother's name and Soubi froze in complete shock. Ritsuka blindly grasped at Soubi, searching for comfort. "Seimei.. Seimei.." He moaned out his brother's name through broken tears.

Soubi found himself back in reality and he shook Ritsuka gently. "Ritsuka, please. Seimei isn't here." Maybe that hadn't been the best thing for him to say.

"They're gone!" Ritsuka sounded like he was realizing it for the first time. Of course only his mother was _dead_ but in a sense the Seimei that he grew up with and loved so deeply was obliterated now, though he still existed in a crueler, uncovered form.

"Ritsuka, I- …" He hugged Ritsuka tight and tried to find the strength for his words. "I'm here, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka sobbed, "Don't go.."

x

Ritsuka was safe but tired. His mind was a sterile blank a lot of the time but when it wasn't he often screamed inwardly. Like letting off steam and penning it up all at once. His mind and thoughts were completely jumbled and flurried.

Soubi heard Ritsuka's screams as well. Through memories. His thoughts were unable to move on. But he was stuck on it, Ritsuka had almost died, Ritsuka risked his life to save Soubi, Ritsuka was still in danger of the storm outside.

Soubi had barely let go of the boy since they arrived at the shelter, it was early morning now. Most people were asleep but it didn't seem like anyone was really going by much of a time schedule.

Soubi had slept earlier for a few hours when they arrived and then a few hours in the night before Ritsuka had woken up from his nightmare. Now, Ritsuka was wide awake in fear of what might happen if he closed his eyes again. He was nestled into Soubi's side, afraid to leave the man. Soubi hadn't breached the subject of the boy's dream again. It seemed to really upset Ritsuka and Soubi understood the general idea that it was probably a dream about his mother. A scary dream where he was left all alone.

"S-Sou.." Ritsuka's voice was a little rough, hoarse. Probably from crying, Soubi thought. Ritsuka tugged on the man's sleeve a little.

"Mmn? What is it?" He looked at Ritsuka with his kind eyes. Kind eyes dulled by grief.

Ritsuka bit his nail a little, looking over to the hallway off the gym where he knew the bathrooms were. Soubi's eyes followed his gaze. "I have to go."

Soubi stood instantly, lifting Ritsuka up with him and holding him close at his side.

"You don't have to carry me." Ritsuka whispered accusingly in his ear.

"I want to." Soubi answered simply. He knew Ritsuka wasn't going to want to stick by his side constantly and that he even might be doing it now just because there was no one else, but for as long as he could Soubi didn't want to separate from Ritsuka. Ritsuka was so kind to him, treating him in a way that no one else really did. They arrived at the bathrooms, passing a few of the last minute shelter volunteers, all looking sleepy.

"Here you are," Soubi bent down and let Ritsuka out of his arms. The boy wobbled a bit, steadying himself on Soubi's outstretched arm. "I'll wait out here, is that all right?

'_I'd rather you not leave me far.'_ Ritsuka nodded, giving a small bob of his head, and walked away.

He had been quiet, not wanting to talk about what happened, not saying how he was, not complaining, nothing. Even though he had cried and he had reacted after his dream it still didn't seem like much. It worried Soubi a little bit but he knew Ritsuka was going through something really traumatic. Hopefully with time he could open up and let Soubi share some more of the burden.

In a few minutes Ritsuka came out of the bathroom looking coy and lightly patting down his bangs on his forehead. "You didn't really have to wait for me.. something like this.." He was kind of mumbling and obviously shy, trying to hide it in his usual ways.

"Ritsuka." Soubi said his name brightly and took the boy into his arms. He hugged him tight, Ritsuka feebly wriggled. "I love you, Ritsuka. It's okay.. isn't it?" He curled closer around the boy. "I love you, I really do. I love you, Ritsuka."

"Sou..Soubi.." Ritsuka looked at him with concern in his eyes. Petting Soubi's hair, "I-It's okay.. to." _Love._

Soubi stood and gave him a weak, sad smile. He felt in the wrong for showing his emotions in that way, but it just kind of spilled over. He often told Ritsuka he loved him, but this time… hadn't he sounded a bit desperate?

He lightly took Ritsuka's hand and they walked back over to the wall that was their temporary home. Soubi was starting to ache a bit from just sitting on the floor and he wished he had something better to give to Ritsuka than just his lap. But it was all out of his control. With so little control it was difficult for Soubi to feel like he could adequately protect his Sacrifice.

Ritsuka was a mature child. He could and liked to do things on his own, especially after his brother died. But ever since he met Soubi that was regressing, now even more so. As anyone does, Ritsuka wanted someone to depend on. But for a while there was just no one that he could. As he moved after Seimei's death, met Soubi, and discovered his destined name, things changed but Ritsuka was still a very mature child. He just didn't feel as pressured around adults. Soubi, Kio, Katsuko, those kind adults around him are childish in their own ways. They never expected him to act like whatever their vision of a grown-up was, never expected him to do everything by himself with no supporting hand. They cared for him and parented him, loved him. Soubi, most of all. Ritsuka had missed any sort of love since Seimei left. But now Soubi gave him all the love and kindness he could ever hope for. And Ritsuka was starting to warm up to it. It was irresistible and impossible for him not to respond to the affection.

Misaki's death meant that the small amount of motherly love she had, on occasion, provided for Ritsuka was gone. As well as just having the figure of her there. She was his _family_. Ritsuka really didn't feel like he had a family any longer. His father probably didn't even know that Misaki was dead yet. Ritsuka wondered if the man even cared. In the two years that he had memories of his father, Ritsuka had seen the man seldom times. He was very rarely seen around the house when Seimei was alive. When Seimei died it seemed like Kiyoshi spent more time at home, but lately that had been decreasing again. The man was accepting overseas jobs more and didn't come home much. All Ritsuka knew was that his father's job was 'in the government,' he had never been told anything more than that. But the man didn't feel like family, Ritsuka felt bad about that, he knew that a father is supposed to feel like a very close family member but his didn't. It was probably because he never got to spend any time with him. His father was only even kind towards him to some pathetic extent.

They sat there against their wall for a while. People started waking up gradually and the gym got noisier. Ritsuka watched the toddlers that were running around, innocently unaware of what was happening and Soubi just watched Ritsuka. He felt like he was hiding inside of the boy. They talked, Soubi told him stories, reciting books that he could remember, Ritsuka asked about his paintings, they talked about it, about school, and whatever else came up. Soubi talked in a hushed soft voice, distracting Ritsuka in any way he wished to be distracted. The day was coming up slowly. A few more people came into the gym, there were about thirty people in the large area all spread out, mostly along the walls since there was space. No one was really too near Ritsuka and Soubi yet.

Soon, someone brought them food, it was a different person than the one that had come with bandages for Ritsuka. Soubi thanked them and they left, moving on to the next person. The man bringing the lunch didn't linger long, he didn't scrutinize the couple, he was in too much of a rush to stop and wonder. If Soubi was a different person it might concern him the way people saw him and Ritsuka. How that quiet man who brought them lunch in a storm shelter might view them. Seimei had never cared, always openly showing whatever love he harbored for his younger brother and excusing it as familial love. Soubi couldn't excuse his love so simply. They looked nothing alike, there wasn't a chance that someone seeing them in public would pass them off as brothers. Soubi looked too young to be a father. And then of course it depended who was looking at them, not everyone would even care- Soubi never looked at others in a scrutinizing way, never tried to tear up their relationships with each other with his assumptions. But commonly, others did something like that. Others saw a man woman and child on the streets and thought immediately, 'what a cute family.' Others saw two teenage girls walking the street and thought, 'what nice, close friends.' But for Soubi he didn't particularly care if it had nothing to do with him or Ritsuka. But for others seeing a relationship like Ritsuka and Soubi's, if they actually noticed, the people would probably block it out of their sights. Pretend they were seeing something else, purposely disillusion themselves. Others couldn't simply label things as they rightfully were, simply as love.

The lunch they were brought was a typical school lunch, that was all that was available to them of course given that the shelter had never actually been prepared. Actually, the food wasn't too bad, Ritsuka's school's lunches weren't terrible. Sometimes he liked them. He wasn't as picky of an eater as he once had been. In fact, immediately preceding Seimei's death, Ritsuka had lost his sense of taste for a time. Just like the world, the food on his tongue became a tasteless nothing. That's when his mother's tests started to get worse, when Seimei died.

Ritsuka could taste now, though, even with the sadness of his mother's death he still had taste. He could feel each sharp scent around him, each smell that his mother could never smell again. He could remember smells and tastes too. Once he had read, smells are the most prominent part of your memories and that they have a lot to do with what you taste. He remembered smells from last evening, smoke, rain, ash, fire. _Fire, fire._

He leaned on Soubi now. Smelling. That familiar smell of the man was present still. Even after everything that happened Soubi was still the same. He still smelled the same. Tobacco and dried paint. And something faintly flowery on his hair, like lavender. The sad part was that the flowery scent smelled a bit more like mud than flowers, and instead of the tobacco that he hated to see Soubi smoke so much he smelled smoke from the fire.

"Ritsuka? Why aren't you eating?" Soubi hadn't taken a bite yet either, but that wasn't his point. He simply hadn't eaten yet because Ritsuka hadn't.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze, cursing himself for being so dreamy lately. 'And,' He blushed, 'About Soubi, no less.' Ritsuka picked up his bread and ripped a piece off. "It's nothing." He swirled it around in his soup a moment before taking a bite.

Soubi grinned at him lightly. But he knew better, obviously Ritsuka wasn't okay. But what could he do? He couldn't force the boy to tell him anything. He didn't really know how to talk about these things either. He never really had, especially not to his masters. He and Kio always maintained a distance when it came to personal matters and he never was close to anyone else. This with the first time he ever felt like he so deeply wanted to help someone. With Seimei and Ritsu it was just not wanting to displease them or disappoint them. He had wanted to give up his whole body and life and every ounce of power to please his past masters. And he felt the same way now, only …much different. He didn't know how to quite express it.

And it may have come out blunt but if there were only a few ways, it was perfect.

Soubi ruffled Ritsuka's hair and ran a finger along the edge of the boy's cat ear. "I love you, Ritsuka."

* * *

><p><p>

_Thank you for your reviews and reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
